The Art of Chaos
by RachelAnneGrey
Summary: I'll I wanted was six stupid credits so I could graduate college, but then I went and chose that small little town in the middle of new mexico with a crack scientist and now said crack scientist may be marrying a god and I'm about to loose my grip on the only secret I've ever managed to keep all because I had to get the hots for a different god with a questionable moral compass.


**Chapter One **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own any of the characters in this story and I am not making any money, all just for fun.**

**A/N: So this is chapter one of my first ever Darcy and Loki Fic. So it might suck, just warning you. Also if you happen to be hooked on Jane and Thor as a couple then you should probably not read this story. Other then that um I took a few creative liberties with this story, so just bear with me, also pretty please review. I love feedback, and appreciate constructive criticism, oh and also I do accept anonymous reviews. Here it folks...**

It was a party, no it was a ...well really it was a 'let's all get to know Loki as something other than the crazy god who tried to enslave the human race' thing, orchestrated of course by Thor and Jane. See Loki needed a little help getting everyone to trust him again and Thor was always trying to help redeem his little brother, but well... it's a good thing Thor is pretty cause the guy is really clueless. It's all so really awkward, you've got people like Steve and Tony who seemed to be content to spend the evening trying to spontaneously combust Loki's brain with the power of their glare, and then you've got the people like Natasha and Clint who just pretend he's not there. Then of course there is Bruce who is probably more afraid of himself then Loki. This is a seriously messed up group that m six measly credits have gotten me involved with. Really though, this party is pointless, especially considering that the bell of the ball, Loki, has just left the building with a bottle of rum, no really he totally swiped a bottle and walked out onto the balcony.

I decide to follow him because really what the hell else better do I have to do. When I get there he is just leaning out with his arms resting on the balcony bottle in one hand the other under his chin. He is staring at the sky in a way that says he so doesn't belong down here with us tiny mortal folk.

"So Thor always comes up with the best ideas, right?" I offer sarcastically leaning up against the balcony next to him. The guy snorts very ungodlike sounding too, might I add.

"What is it you want, assistant of Thor's mortal dalliance?" he questions without even looking at me.

" The Rum." I replied snatching the bottle from him and taking a healthy gulp. "Also I totally get that you like to hear yourself talk but seriously dude I know you know my name, Darcy, yeah so pretending you don't remember just makes me think you have old timers."

He almost laughs then, but turns it into a cough so quickly I can't be entirely sure "Are you perchance referring to the mortal mental illness Alzheimer's disease?" he asks actually deigning to look at me this time.

"Na-uh I meant old timers it's like that other but it's when old people get it and you're like centuries old so it applies to you Bud."

He laughed that time "You are a strange mortal Darcy Lewis" he says after his little chuckle fest

"Yep, don't I know it, and also the name thing see, wasn't so hard was it?"

"Before you were merely the assistant of my brother's current woman, and not worthy of my acknowledgement. Now you have amused me mortal and earned my notice." he explains "Although I will caution you Darcy Lewis I am the god of mischief. You may soon wish to return to you position as the anonymous assistant." He adds with a smirk that is far too sexy for my liking, so I change the subject with all the grace I posses

"So I have decided that your human cover name should totally be Jack Frost cause you know he was like this guy who was sort of like a kid and played all these pranks and also cause you're like a Frost giant. It would be totally epic, I am so going to talk to Tony about making this happen." I rambled ignoring the worsening glare he started sending my way the moment I said the words Frost Giant.

"What do you know of my heritage Mortal?" he all but growls

"Well there was like a memo practically, and so I know that you are really like this Ice dude that is blue with like red eyes or something which is like what people from yodel or wherever look like and it's also the Asgardian equivalent of the boggy man which is why you like hide it or something." I go on like I don't know he is giving me the look that says I totally should have kept my trap shut, but that's not me so I go so far as to continue "Really though I am not five so can I see it?" I ask with a smile

Meanwhile Jack, as I am sooo calling him from now on, is looking at me like I have grown two heads

"Okay, okay. I would also be willing to call you the abominable snow man, or the Yeti, but I don't really think either of those could be written on any fake official documents." I offered peaceably

He laughs again and I feel a little proud for all of three seconds "You stupid mortal, you want to see my true face? Very well but you will wish you were not so very curious, for I am not some made up creature hiding under a bed, I am a real monster." he warns with over the top dramatics, and then his skin shifts and turns blue, with weird and really kind of beautiful markings all over it, and he really does have red eyes but I don't think there so scary, I think there kind of beautiful too. So I reach up slowly and put a hand to his face to feel the raised edges. His skin is cool and it feels nice since I'm a little over the top warm right now. I swear, for a moment, he leans into my hand and then he looks at me and its shock and fear and gratitude and I smile.

"Not all that scary, really, I don't know what you're so upset over." I murmur, but that was not the thing to say apparently.

He throws my hand off of him like I have a plague and his features morph back into human coloured Loki, but with a super condescending sneer.

"Do Not Pretend to know me mortal." He hisses

Suddenly I want him to know he is not the only person whose history sucks hairy monkey balls "You think I don't?" I challenged quietly, remembering, allowing myself to be someone else for a second, someone I tried to forget, tried kill.

"I do not have to think, mortal, to even entertain the notion that you with your pitiful two decades would understand my centuries of pain is laughable" he mocks turning away about to walk back inside

"Then get ready to yuck it up fairy tale man cause here goes, You always felt one step off, no matter how hard you tried, but even still you could never have imagined the truth. One day you find out you never even had a chance, because you're not who you thought you were. Your whole life is a lie, because in actuality you're the child of a monster, a monster so nonredeemable you never had a hope of being anything different. Your cursed, have been all your life and everybody knew it but you. Then as if you haven't sunk far enough into the depths of self-hate, some low life wanna be dictator takes advantage of a temporary weakness and makes you full-fledged monster in your own right. That about some it up dude?" I finish before wrenching away the last of the rum and walking past him straight inside and then out the door, before making my way back to my room. I know I have said too much, I've lost Darcy Lewis for a second, but I won't do it again. I won't be that person again, won't even acknowledge the existence of _that_ monster.

**A/N: So that's Chapter One Please Review. **


End file.
